Bishop Would Find Trouble
by LeonaGaming
Summary: This is a Gibbs x Bishop story. Bishop's life is at risk and Gibbs is trying to keep her safe will he succeed.
1. Bomb?

Ellie Bishop has always been funny and quirky but today she was well different. DiNozzo noticed but didn't say anything about it. Gibbs, who was like a father to Bishop, walked in the bullpen and said; "Grab your gear got a dead petty officer in Norfolk." With that being said the team rushed to the elevator behind him.  
"Looks like a kidnapping gone bad yikes" said DiNozzo in a sarcastic tone. "Well Anthon hope I don't ever find your body in a car trunk like this; if I do I will say the same thing" Ducky replied as he examined the body. Palmer just sat there and laughed. Of course Gibbs shot him a look to stop. Palmer became scared and stopped right then and there. "Mr. Palmer please go get the gurney so we can get this guy out of here." "On it doctor" Palmer replied to Ducky. "Gibbs I think I found something" Bishop yelled from a few hundred feet from them. Eleanor did find something alright. There was a wire on the ground leading to another car by the river. "Bishop be careful" yelled McGee from the top of the hill. "Umm guys; the wire leads into the trunk." "Bishop get up here now. I will call bomb squad." Yelled Gibbs to his new female agent. Ellie headed back up to the top of the hill but the bomb exploded right before she was out of the blast zone. "BISHOP!" The team yelled trying to find her through all the smoke. To their relief they heard her coughing and as soon as the smoke cleared they saw her. Gibbs ran to her side, with McGee and DiNozzo right behind him. "Bishop look at me, are you ok?" Gibbs asked worriedly. Bishop coughed a few more times and then came around and said "yeah I am find just a few bumps and bruises." "You should go to the hospital." McGee said. "No I am fine like I said." "Usually I would make an order for you to go but I need you right now so have Ducky check you out and come back to NCIS headquarters. You got that." Gibbs said making sure she was ok. "Yes." She replied and walked over to Ducky.

That's All For Now New Chapter Soon. I Cant post much thanks to school, dance, and horse back riding but yeah new series I am so happy.


	2. Posion

When The Day Was Coming to an end, the team only had a few leads on the case. "How about we all go get some dinner and return tomorrow." Said Tony "I am hungry so lets go." Bishop Replied. The whole team laughed and then McGee Replied to her "Bishop your always hungry." "How about I pay." Gibbs offered. "Ok lets go then" the team said in unison. When The team was walking out of the bullpen to the elevator; Bishop collapsed onto the floor. "BISHOP!" Yelled the team for the second time that day.

Tony was already on the phone calling 911. Gibbs was trying to make sense of what's going on while trying to wake Bishop up. McGee was calling Ducky and Palmer up to come take care of Bishop until the paramedics got there.

When the elevator dinged Abby was with Ducky and Palmer she ran over and started to panic. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." "Abby calm down its ok." "N-no its not McGee Bishops laying here unconscious." "Abby we know the paramedics will be here soon; ok" "yeah yeah ok." Abby walked over to the furthest away window looking for any signs of the ambulance.

It was a total of five more minutes before the paramedics got there and started to work on Bishop. "Pulse low" Yelled the female paramedic. They kept shouting only Ducky and Palmer knew. Both medical examiners turned pale at the frantic rush to get her to the hospital and at what the paramedics where saying. "Duck what's going on, what are they saying." Gibbs asked the older medical Examiner. "Its not good Gibbs. They think poison or something worst." "Dammit Bishop." "Boss we can't loose Ellie like we did Kate and Ziva. Not this soon anyways." McGee told his boss. "Yeah, I know McGee." Replied Gibbs. Eleanor will be find." Ducky chimed in. The team sat there and watched the paramedics get her onto a stretcher and race off. They soon followed.


End file.
